


Saved By A Huntress

by Rpcreations



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Follows a bit during the series and more so after s3, Reader is a Hunter, easter egg with the reader character, hector gets some love in a good way, kinda tamed but some violence is in it, mainly through reader pov, some good smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rpcreations/pseuds/Rpcreations
Summary: Been a hunter all your life, and lucky to last as long as you did. Mission after mission easily done by the Order you’re part of. One day though you get your big conquest, the question is, do you follow through or not? Read and find out!
Relationships: Hector (Castlevania)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, after watching and playing a bit of Castlevania, but more so watching the series, I wanted to write a tale for Hector. I wrote one for Alucard as well, because the two need some love. The fact it didn’t take long to write notes for both tales to completion in just a few days also was a good sign. And reading a few good ones, I was able to create a character that would fit in too. Any who, I don’t own anything Castlevania related rights go to the respectful creators, only this tale and the character that’s the reader. Enjoy ~

“That should be the last of them.” You mutter as you pull your long sword from the charred vampire corpse.

Your weapon returns to the glyph marking on your right bicep. You take another look around the ruined castle, and make your way to the exit. You were on your way back from one of many missions, and you couldn’t wait to fill your stomach and get some rest. You at last make it to the nearby town.

The town thanks you for your efforts, and you easily get a meal and a place to rest. As you eat your meal, you listen to the gossip within the tavern. Most of the usual chatter reaches your ears,and you tune it out.

Always go where the public is, gossip is always going to come, or stories that will lead to another target. You recalled what you were taught from the Order. Always rely on the basic resources easily available to you.

Not that you minded these simple missions, you just felt when was your biggest conquest going to appear. You freshen up for bed, removing your cloak, boots, tunic, long fingerless gloves, and leggings. Slipping on your nightgown you instantly fall into a dreamless sleep. You awoke the next day with little difficulty, you stretch and pop the few knots in your back and shoulders. You wash your face with the water in the basin, and comb your hands through your short hair. Once you’re satisfied with your appearance, you dress and buy a few items for the road. You do hear of a tale of supposedly the wife of Dracula is burned at the stake for being a witch, and that the folks that were responsible didn’t change their ways, and instead celebrated the woman’s death one year later. That angered the lord of darkness, and thus declares that he plans a mass genocide on the human race.

You realize that was the Order’s main mission, to prevent any major destruction by vampires, especially by the lord of darkness himself, Dracula. You ask the story teller where they heard the tale, and they do you better service by telling you where the genocide is taking place. From where you are you knew it would take too long by foot. You buy a horse in the next town over, and you easily get there within two, three months time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The closer you get to Romania and the heart of it, you hear stories of a trio of warriors that have put most of the towns and cities at peace. You continue to follow their trail, until you stumble upon the half destroyed city of Braila. Taking in the ruins and the lack of activity as well, a major battle happened here. As you search for any survivors, you see that most didn’t make it, or they hid in their homes.

When you heard a form of distress you hurried over, but stopped and hid in the shadows. A vampire woman was talking with a human male, and at first it wasn’t bad, but you continued to observe. You took in what was around from your spot, and judging by the way the vampire was dressed and held herself, she was a noble, and probably a couple of centuries old. You would have to be extra careful if you wanted to save the man.

When soldiers came out from the shadows, and placed a collar on the man you gritted your teeth.

Shit, if they weren’t wearing that armor I could easily take them out. What does she want with him anyway? Aside from his attire, he doesn’t seem like he’s nothing more than livestock to her. You thought as you could only watch and wait for your moment.

When she started to beat him though is when you threw one of your knives, it cut her on her dress and left leg. She stopped and looked around, you hid yourself and moved to where you could follow, and hopefully save the man.

You were thankful that because everyone was effected by the war and bloodshed, there was a group of men crazy enough to attack your target. They took all their horses, and a few of her soldiers. Sadly, with each distraction, they continued on, and guarded the man too. Though her forces were diminished by at least half was good, but you knew it would be even harder to free the man now that they made it to the Styria castle. As you took it in, you had your work seriously cut out for you.

The castle was in the mountains, and looked to be a cold harsh icy place, perfect for a cold blooded vampire. You can see that it is on top of a mountain of sorts, and not too many obvious ways in and out, safe for the gate that the group goes through.

You did notice as you tracked them, the towns they went through weren’t happy about seeing their ruler, some of the townsfolk literally chased them out with torches and pitchforks. And because of the harsh weather, they only stayed in one spot or so for brief periods of time. You only had soo much available sunlight as well. You found a way in, that was used for soldiers and servants. The humans didn’t care as they hated the idea of being ruled by vampires.

You found out that Carmilla and her sister council have been trying to expand their lands, and were never successful as the neighboring kingdoms were too powerful in number and resources. Seeing the fact that it was more the humans that stood watch during the day, you had your chance to take in the main layout, and you found that it was a very thought out fortress, but if they were to lose soldiers and food supply, they would likely starve in a weeks time.

Carmilla was the only one out of the four that treated humans like insects, where the others saw them as food mainly. You weren’t really able to locate the man they brought in due to him being in a special location that could be guarded by vampire soldiers, due to hardly any natural light coming through. The humans mainly stayed on the surface, and far away from the vampires if they could help it. As time progressed, you started to see a pattern, and you also been lucky enough to find items to make a few explosions of sorts.

You were also able to learn more about the other three, and from what the soldiers and servants told you it showed that they didn’t always agree with one another, aside from Striga, and Morana. Those two were partners as they shared the same chambers and were seen together. Like Carmilla, they seemed to be older as well. Lenore seems to be the youngest of the group, but you don’t let your guard down as she doesn’t really show her hand like the others.

She did give the man access to most of the castle, along with clothes, and most of the basics aside his freedom to leave the castle. He stumbles upon you and you simply hold your finger to your lips to have him stay quiet. He simply nods, and watches you dash off. After that encounter, he couldn’t get your eyes nor face from his mind. Your encounters were few with him, due to how much Lenore was around him, and if you wanted the mission to be successful, you had to remain hidden as much as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One day though, he corners you in a room, where you can chat for a change. You stare at him, waiting on what he had to say. You found idle chit chat to be unnecessary, especially when you were in the middle of a mission. You also found growing attached to be a waste of time as ones that did end up losing too much.

I’m always remembered for my skills as a hunter and killer, and it’s easier. I mean it’s good to show some compassion and kindness, but never expect anything in return. Shit that is depressing. You thought as you took in the man’s appearance.

“What’s your name? I’m Hector.” He states holding your gaze.

“Y/n. Best we not communicate too much this way. The less the vampires know I’m here, and of me the better.” You state before heading for the door.

“How about through notes then? I can easily get servants or the like close without it looking suspicious. And since they seem to trust you, that information won’t be leaked either.” Hector proposes, and you like his idea.

You agree, and that was one step closer to a mission complete, and another down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, I couldn’t stop until I was done. I wrote a good portion after breakfast, and wrote even more on my lunch break. I’m hoping it’s like this for the rest of the story. Enjoy my lovely readers ~

Hector was right on conversing through notes. He had time to write intel he gained from sitting in with the council, and he always had a question or two for you as well. You rolled your eyes at these questions, as there really wasn’t much to learn about you, aside from your skills as a hunter.

You always respond with, _I’ve been a hunter most of my life. There’s not much else. Why do you want to know more about me?_

And he would respond and ask another question or two. _How did you become a hunter, and what do you like to do to unwind after a mission?_

After his constant asking you decided to humor him, and in return you asked why the vampires were so interested in him.

_I was taken in by an organization, known as the Order at a very young age. I don’t remember much before that except living off the streets. I usually look for a meal and a place to rest after certain missions._

_And don’t tell me it was looks, because most vampires see us humans as food and nothing more._

His response caught you off guard. _So you were alone, I can understand. Because of my magic abilities, my parents didn’t want me, and most just saw me as an outsider. Soo, mentioning my looks, what pray tell are you implying, hmm?_

You blushed out of embarrassment as he got the wrong idea when you mentioned his looks. Though, knowing he was alone like you, caused you to feel a tug in your heart. _I’m not implying anything, though it’s a shame the sisters don’t see how valuable you are. Their loss, my gain I suppose. Sorry, it has been some time since I had a real conversation instead of idle chit chat. Just be careful, I don’t want you dying to prove a point. I rather it be old age, or of natural causes._

His response to your little confession, made you question things that you thought you knew. _There’s nothing wrong with desiring for a real conversation. When I die isn’t entirely up to me either. What you’re risking is reason enough to be extra cautious, as I already experienced underestimating one of them out of desperation. It ended with a beating I rather avoid in the future if possible. Though, helping you I find myself wanting to without restraint. For you have given this man hope, like no other._

You smiled, but you have to consider your luck in this mission. Most were never afraid to give you intel, but never really on the battlefield like yourself. In ways, Hector was like a double agent, working for both sides, but hopefully on your side in the end.

_Hector you said you have magical abilities, can you conjure fire from nothing? Because for my plan to work, I need to have explosives to go off, but I can’t be in two places at once. Once I start them, I know the sisters will be looking for me. And in that time you should have the opportunity to flee._

The response you get, has you close to seething with rage. _I won’t be able to escape you see, because Lenore tricked me and slipped a slave ring onto my finger. If you can free Styria from Carmilla and the other vampires, then everything else should work in your favor. The slave ring is powerful, the only hope I have of freedom, is if Lenore is destroyed or someone takes her’s off. I know you’re a capable hunter, y/n...but, please don’t risk it._

He was an idiot, the only reason you were here in the first place was to free him. Everyone else heeded your advice and fled. Some warned you that the vampires were becoming aware of you, and you knew you had to make your move soon. He didn’t know that you’ve faced worse, and that most underestimated you because you looked harmless. You’ll show him, you’ll show him that he was the main point of this mission, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short but, I wanted to use a chapter to just have conversations between the hunter and Hector. Hope you’re all enjoying and staying safe!


	3. Chapter 3

Part of one of the lasts notes you sent and received and discussed involved Hector creating a distraction and even using his magic to set off the explosives on his end. You wanted them to have a chain reaction of sorts, without too much warning. You made sure to stress that he was worth saving, he still had a future, a life worth pursuing. You never did suicidal missions, but this one felt like that big one you were hoping for.

It started just as the morning light was peeking over the horizon, and your explosives went off without a hitch. Hearing the cries of many vampire soldiers, and some shakes and rumbles nearby got you looking for your next target.

You were on high alert as you quickly but quietly dashed down the corridors to find Lenore. It didn’t take long to find her, as she was looking for you as well. You got in position, and kept your eyes on the red haired vampire. When she took you in she laughed and then composed herself.

“Soo, you’re the one who unraveled our plans these last two months? A defenseless human, and a woman no less too! It seems we let this go too long, but you didn’t do this alone.” She stated as you both circled one another.

“Can’t do it all alone, no. That’s a quick death. Though, trying to rule over your food, isn’t going to work either, as there’s clearly more of us then your kind these days.” You smirked as she tsk at you. “Carmilla is a genius in ways, because of her anger, but that will only go soo far. She, nor the rest of you can continue as the balance of the world will suffer sooner than later.”

“What would you know, human? Still young, trying to tell a being that has seen a century or so, how the world order should be...such, naive thoughts. You sound like my _pet_ , Hector. Such hope in such a bleak situation.” She came a little closer. “What value can a pet like him, be to you? Possible breeding maybe for more food supply, but...I rather he not experience that freedom, after all, he is merely a tool to be used.” She smiled, her fangs glistening in the candlelight.

You laugh, and she pouts wondering what was soo funny. “You talk of a man, that yes probably can’t decide on what to do, but just because he’s a bit indecisive doesn’t mean he shouldn’t be able to lead his own mortal life. Pets can disobey their masters too, especially when tricked or forced into a corner. You show respect, and loyalty...they’ll never want to leave your side then.” You smirked pointing a finger at the vampire. “You were human once, but you chose to be turned. Nothing is meant to live forever, but to be reborn to shape the future. Immortality is a lonely existence, why do you think Dracula lost it? He lost something that he couldn’t bear to be without. I’ll take a mortal life for the journey as there is a final destination waiting for me.” You paused, and you gave her a deadly glare. “All that’s left for you is darkness and insanity.”

That seemed to be the trigger as she snarled, and lunged for you, claws and fangs out. You side stepped her at the last moment, and once you saw the ring, you summoned your knife, and cut off her left ring finger. The limb was set ablaze and becoming nothing but ash instantly. The ring broke, and shattered as well. She backed off, and tried looking for an opening. You summoned another knife and sent it flying towards her. She dodged, and her ruby eyes widen in realization. You smirked and summoned your long sword gripping it in your right hand once it materialized.

When you saw she was trying to flee, you summoned multiple knifes from your back glyph and sent them flying, pinning her to the wall. She tried using her abilities, but saw it was futile as your weapons kept her right where you wanted her.

“What are _you_? No mere human should be able to conjure such magic!” She cried out in frustration.

“I’m human alright, but not just that.” You sent two knifes into her arms, making sure to keep her hands immobile as you came closer. Your long sword glimmering in the candlelight. “I’m the one they summon to take care of the beings that go bump in the night.” You declare as you pierce your sword deep into her heart.

She screams, as the weapon sets her insides a blaze, the rest of her body going up in flames soon after. You release her charred corpse and it crumbles a bit before it lands in a heap on the floor. You say a little prayer, and before you can take a step, the rest of the vampire rulers of Styria appear.

You sigh, and hang your head a little. _I feared this would happen, but it’s not a bad way to go. After all, this is what I was training for my whole life._

“You! How could you do this to our youngest sister!” They all cried out.

Carmilla waved her arm to silence Morana and Striga. They composed themselves and stared you down with murderous intent in their eyes.

“You may have killed Lenore, but there’s no way you’re getting out of this encounter alive.” Carmilla declares.

“I wasn’t planning to, killing you three wasn’t in the main plan either, but if I can take you down with me...I call that a successful mission.” You smirk before getting into a fighting stance.

“What chance does a lowly human have against us three? If you beg, maybe we’ll give you a quick death instead, hmm?” Carmilla offers, but you don’t budge an inch.

You take a deep breath to focus, and summoned your sword and knife to your side. The three gasped in shock. You smirked and stared the three down. “Heh, the Belmont clan wasn’t the only ones that hunted your kind.”

They all sneered, and before you all moved, something flew passed you. It wasn’t just one either, night creatures were attacking the three, and you couldn’t help but watch a moment in wonder. Their eyes were a blue instead of a red. Seeing this as a lucky break, you make your escape, promising yourself to finish the three vampires another day. As you made your way to the exit, you bumped into Hector, and the two of you escaped together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking forward to this part as the tension, especially from Hector was there. It took a bit to have it where the feelings were mutual too, or Hector giving the hunter a reward. Though I will say, when you survive an event that you knew you wouldn’t survive, or you’re freed from a situation that you didn’t see yourself escaping, your body is full of adrenaline and it’s hard to get off that high. This is a warning that this chapter will be nsfw. Enjoy my lovely readers ~

You didn’t know how long you were running for, but once you couldn’t see the castle nor feel the chill, you came to a stop. Hector was right beside you. As the two of you caught your breath, you couldn’t help but laugh.

_Death_ _was on my heels for sure back there, but_...you look at Hector, and you see his eyes, more so thanks to the sun making them glimmer like sapphire gems. _Thanks to him, I’m still here...he didn’t leave me, he came for me._ You couldn’t help but tear up a little, as he didn’t owe that to you.

You wipe your tears away on your gloves before he sees, and move closer. “Have any injuries, Hector?”

He smiles, but shakes his head no. He takes a moment to look you over. “You have any yourself?”

You shake your head no, “just some basic scrapes here and there. Nothing to worry about.”

You hold out your hand, and he quirks an eyebrow at you. He chuckles but grasps your hand in his regardless. You pull him into a hug he wasn’t expecting, that he’s hesitant to move. You don’t mind because of what he went through. You wrap your arms around him gently, your cheek against his chest. You pull away after a moment or so, looking at him once more.

You smile. “Thank you for saving me with your gift. I got to live to see another day thanks to you.”

His eyes widen in shock. “How did you know?”

You smile warmly, and point to your eyes.

He looks away bashfully. “A-ah, right...”

You hold one of his hands in both of yours. “Your life is now your own once again. No longer a slave.” You smile once more, before letting go of his hand.

“But for how long? I don’t know what it is to be free, having to look over my shoulder. Being wary of who just wants me for my forge magic.” He sighs looking to the side.

“If you’ll allow me, I do know a very good protection glyph spell, that will protect you from those that wish to harm you.” You state as you pulled out your book of spells. You flipped to the right page, but he spoke before you could show him.

“Is this another trick?” He questions you with a slight glare.

You glare right back, to the point he flinches. “What would I gain by tricking you? **Nothing!** Is it wrong to just want to have some peace knowing you saved and protected an unfortunate soul? **No!** My duty as a hunter holds me to help people like you!” You snapped before storming off to a nearby stream.

You hated it when you lost your cool, when he had a right to be suspicious. You knelt by the stream, and splashed your face, and tried to calm down. It didn’t take long as the woods, and running water soothed your senses. But, you had a right to be upset as well. Dealing with vampires and having to control your emotions like you didn’t have any wasn’t good.

_This is why it’s hard to get close to anyone, the worry of losing them, or being considered a freak. The fact he’s a forge master, I can tell he’s had to be wary his entire life. Not belonging anywhere, where he just wants to just probably be himself and live a quiet life. That would be very nice..._ you thought with a sigh.

“Guess it was idiotic of me to think that someone would understand.” You muttered as you looked off into the distance.

“I’m the fool here.”

You turn around as you see Hector approach slowly. He continues. “To question someone, that showed me nothing but _kindness_...” he pauses as he kneels before you. “ and freed me from a cage I put myself in...“ he crept closer to you. “To the hunter that saved me, thank you and sorry for doubting you.”

You blushed, “y-y-you’re very welcome. And sorry for losing my cool there.” You place a palm against your face. “Vampires are very cunning creatures, none the less powerful too. Best to not really meddle with them if you can help it.” You state chuckling at the end.

“Dutifully noted, huntress.” He chuckles his hand placed on yours giving it a gentle squeeze. “If you’re not too tired, best we keep moving?”

You nod, as the light wasn’t going to last forever. You take his offered hand, and enjoyed the simple contact. You couldn’t help but sneak glances at him, and he was doing the same. Holding his hand just felt right, something that you really can’t recall experiencing. As the sun was setting on the horizon, you two were able to come across an abandoned cabin. As you came closer, it was in decent condition, and it looked like the supplies you needed were small, but good enough for a day or two. There was a small cupboard that had some wine, and some bread and fruit.

You shrug. Better than nothing, can always gather some food from the woods around us too. As you look to Hector he was busy getting a fire going. Once he placed enough wood in the fireplace, he simply snapped his fingers, and the timber was set a blaze the next instant. You couldn’t help but smile, and looked in the chest at the foot of the bed. Pushing aside some blankets, you came across a cloak, and some heavier clothes. Perfect to keep him warm.

As you approach him slowly, you held out the clothes for him to take. “Here, I don’t know how warm the clothing you have on, but best to be a step ahead than be caught off guard.”

He smiled and took the pile from you, placed it to the side of him, and held your hand and urged you to sit with him by the fire. You sat next to him, and held his gaze.

“Why are you doing soo much for me?” He asked, his thumb absentmindedly caressing the top of your hand. “It’s more than obvious I’m broken and a tool to be used.”

You slowly draw your free hand to hold his cheek, your thumb caressing it. “You’re human, a living being...you deserve to be shown kindness and compassion just like anyone else. You went through something that most can’t escape from, and you still chose to be the same. A very gentle soul. Where you have the right to be full of rage, being betrayed and used-“ you gasp as he embraces you.

You carefully wrap an arm around his shoulders and the other hand combs through his silver hair. He shudders, and a few tears fall freely. He only holds you tighter, as you wipe away his tears, and cuddle him by the fire. He dozes off with his head in your lap, and the feel of you combing his hair gently.

_Such a simple, kind man. To have such a wonderful gift, and be used by others because of it. A very heavy cross you’ve had to carry. Hopefully this prayer will help lift some of your sorrows._ You thought as you gently kiss his forehead. You blush out of embarrassment as he stirred, and as you tried fruitlessly to come up with an explanation, he sat up and smiled at you.

_Shit...he looks soo handsome when he smiles. His whole face glows...especially his eyes._ You thought as he cups your cheek, and slowly comes closer. You shallow to calm your nerves, as his eyes held yours. His thumb lightly touches your bottom lip.

“Would the lady like a kiss as a reward?” He asked his eyes going from your lips to your eyes.

The way he was looking at you, it wasn’t going to end with just a kiss. You nod anyway, and you two meet in the middle, your lips pressed against his. You pull away for a moment, but soon close the gap once again, enjoying the feel of his lips against yours. His one hand that was cupping your cheek goes to the back of your neck, the other going to your back bringing your form closer to his. Both of your hands go to cup his cheeks, you pull away or try to. He just chases you for more. You finally pull away, but found yourself in his lap, his hands on your hips.

You can’t help but giggle, and he chuckles before smiling at you.

“Did the sir want more than a kiss?” You tease.

“Maybe...” He whispers before kissing you. “There’s just something about you that I want more of.” He mutters between kisses.

Feeling his excitement against your core, gave you some idea, but you knew that wasn’t what he was talking about. You couldn’t help but gasp and sigh feeling that sweet friction, and he chased it with more and a moan of his own.

The kisses became more heated as you both moved your hips together, and ate up each other’s moans and sighs.

You pull away, and cradle his head in your hands. “What is it you want of me, Hector?” You ask as you stare into his blue lust filled eyes. “What do you want more of?”

“Your warmth, everything...that is you.” He gives you a passionate kiss. “Please, let me and...you can have me in return.” His eyes shining soo bright near the fire.

You smile and bring his face closer to give him a loving kiss. He smiles into the kiss and pulls you close to where your chests are touching. When he took hold of your hips, he thrusted his hips into yours.

“Hector...” you moaned clutching the collar of his shirt.

“Say my name again, please...” he whispered into your ear,before kissing your neck. He does the motion again, but grabs your bottom for better access. “Please, it sounds beautiful coming from your lips.”

You blush from his comment, and do as he asks. “Hector...“ you whispered into his ear like a secret.

“Yes, just like that...y/n.” He whispers, as he lifts you up into his arms.

You wrap your arms around his neck for support, and you pull him into another heated kiss. You both sigh into it, and once your back hits the mattress, you open your eyes to a wonderful site. He’s hovering over you, his hands placed on both sides of your head. You both can’t help but take a moment to just admire one another. You give him a genuine smile, as you take him all in, and he shares your enthusiasm of the moment. He slowly leans down once more brushing his lips against yours, and wraps an arm around you to hold you closer. You once again comb a hand through his hair, and the other is around his broad shoulders. He removes your cloak, and holds your form against his own, your hand moves underneath the collar of his shirt to feel his warmth.

He pulls away, and takes a look at your glyph symbols on your biceps. He lightly traces one after the other, giving a kiss to both. “Such strength placed here, and more so...” he moves and kisses where your heart is. “ _Right here._ ” He removes your sash and belt your tunic becoming loose and easy to remove.

Before he can remove your tunic, you place your hands underneath his shirt and remove it for him. You take in his scars, especially the claw mark on his right shoulder. You lightly trace it, along with a few others, and you kiss each one.

“These show you’ve survived such ordeals, and you’re strong to still be kind if you can help it.” You state before he pulls you up for a heated kiss.

Your hands still caress his chest and stomach, and his go to remove your tunic, leaving you in your undershirt. It’s a simple crop top that exposes your mid drift, and part of your rib cage. He takes in your scars and kisses his way from your stomach up, pushing your top up, that your chest is exposed. He removes that piece as well, before he kisses and kneaded your mounds, while thrusting his hips against yours.

You pull him up for another kiss, and your hand travels down to the bulge in his trousers. He took a sharp breath, and he gives a bruising kiss, before whispering into your ear.

“Please don’t stop. Mmm, please...”

He kisses and nips your neck, as you stroke him through his pants. Hearing him moan and whimper for more, made your stomach warm and the knot was getting tighter the longer this continued.

“I, please let me...” he muttered before going to the apex of your legs, and cupping it with the palm of his hand. He slipped your leggings down and off. He groaned when he felt how wet you were. “You’re soo wet because of **me**.” He kisses you once more, before slipping a finger in.

He shallows your gasps and moans as he adds two more fingers, and fingers you. “Hector, mmm...” you mumble as you push his pants down, his member revealed.

You palm him, and stroke him until he stills your hand. “God, you keep that up, I’ll cum too soon.” He kisses you. “I want to be deep inside you before that happens.”

“Please be one with me, Hector.” You declare.

He kisses you as he lines himself up, he props up your hips, you wrap your legs around his waist, and he easily sinks into you. You both moan out at the feeling, and he goes in until he bottomed out. You adjust to his size, and nod for him to start. He chuckles and starts at a slow pace, but easily picks up and even more so when he hits the spot.

“You feel soo good...” You both confess, and you share a heated kiss.

You lift and have a leg around his shoulders, and moan from the new angle, and he shudders as you milk him.

You both chase, and achieve the release your bodies were craving, and due to the high no longer in your bodies, you both pass out safe in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, this maybe the longest chapter thus far for this tale, but...it is my second successful written smut scene though. I had a written summary of this scene, and I’m glad I added more than I originally intended. Stay safe my lovely readers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usually I save the love scene for the last chapter of my stories, but with this tale, there was a bit more to go before I could consider it complete. I will admit, I like how I have the next day for these two. Hope you all are safe and well, and enjoy my lovely readers ~

The next day you smile at the site before you. He’s resting his head on your chest, and his arms wrapped around your middle. You comb your hand through his hair, this beautiful man saved you, and you saved him. You hear him sigh, and he rubs his face against your flesh in contentment. He stirs and as he takes in where he is, he smiles even more when he sees your smiling face.

“How’s the beautiful huntress this morning?” He asks before kissing the valley between your breasts.

You blush, “wonderful, seeing you here with me.”

He smiles at that and moves up to kiss you. His kiss lingers, and you sigh into the kiss. You wrap your arms around his neck, and continue to kiss him. He chuckles and hums enjoying the moment with you.

“You keep kissing me, and I’ll just want to have you all over again.” He teases in between kisses. His excitement obvious against your thighs.

“As tempting as it is to be in the throws of passion with you, I think it’s best to know what you want to do moving forward.” You state combing a hand through his hair.

He kisses you once more, “Well, if you’ll have me, I would like to continue to be by your side.“ He kisses you. “We made an excellent team, and I have a feeling we can’t leave matters as they are now.”

You smile, hugging him. “I was hoping you want to team up. Because I know the sisters council of Styria wants me dead, because of what I am and more so after killing Lenore. If we can create enough night creatures, and strike them before they can regain power-“

He silenced you with a finger to your lips, and another long passionate kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After cleaning up the best you both could, you try to gather some food. You’re able to find ingredients for a few simple meals, and as you made your way back to the cabin, you see animals have gathered around Hector. Seeing him smile, brought a grin to your own face.

_He’s like a completely different person, he truly is a man who doesn’t want much at all. Just like myself. He wants to be by my side, I’ll see how long it can last._ You thought as you entered the cabin.

You let him be, and thought about your next steps moving forward, and you wonder if you can be with the man you’ve gotten to know these last few months. You knew he would be safe, and you don’t have a doubt that he do the same for you. The idea of living out your days and it being peaceful with no creatures of the night to hunt, made you wonder if it was possible for you.

It was easier just focusing on my missions, but after that fated one...you look outside and watch him for a moment. And the idea of nights like the last one...you couldn’t stop the blush from warming your cheeks. You shake your head to calm yourself, and just focus on the prep for the meal, and what was your next mission instead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next week or so you and Hector were able to gather enough corpses to make a decent force to take down the sisters council. Finding another forge hammer wasn’t hard, and it didn’t take long to setup a base so Hector could do his _magic_.

You watched him work, and you saw that he had a animal or two around his heels. You called the two creatures over, and you saw that they had his blue eyes. They were missing some flesh, or bone was exposed, it didn’t bug you as you gently stroked their heads and gathered the two small creatures in your arms. You just smiled back at him, when you caught him staring.

You were thinking for a while what you and Hector could do after this mission, as the world wasn’t going to need your services forever. If you were lucky to live pass this that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda another short one, as I liked the idea of having one to the aftermath, and the thoughts on what the hunter wants to do when everything is over, if she’s lucky to live pass it. Hope you all are doing well and staying safe!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it’s easy for me to write this tale as there’s not a whole lot to cover, and have that air of mystery at the same time. Hector and the hunter both can have their secrets, without having to reveal it. Since they had similar childhoods especially. Growing up alone, and just wanting a simple life even though it seemed impossible, it’s very possible for them to achieve if they stick together. Any who, hope you all are well, and enjoy my lovely readers~

At first you weren’t nervous about the battle you had to face, but as your mind dwelled on what you could lose...you became anxious to get it over with. Especially since Hector was with you on finishing this business off as well.

He doesn’t ask, but holds you close as his embrace seems to calm you and your nerves. You enjoy every moment with him, and he does as well. The night before you make it back to the castle, you and Hector rest in the cabin that started it all.

You felt him embrace you from behind, and kiss your cheek. He places his hand on your stomach, and you turn your head so he can kiss you. It’s easy for you to continue to lock lips with him and just get lost in these moments as well. It doesn’t take long for either of you to get hot and bothered. He easily picks you up, and you continue on the bed.

He pulls away and admires your features. “As time has passed us, you became even more beautiful.” He strokes your cheek with a lovely smile on his lips. “You’ve accepted me, as I’ve accepted you. You’ve let me be by your side, where I wish to stay for the rest of my days.”

_Saying all this before a major possibly, fatal battle...it’s lovely, and best to make this moment count._ You thought as you pulled him down for a very long passionate kiss. “I don’t want anyone else but you, _Hector._ ” You declare before pulling him as close to you as possible.

“ _Y/n...my beautiful huntress_.” He whispers into your ear, causing you to shiver in anticipation. He chuckles before kissing you.

Soon your kisses become heated and a bit sloppy, but it doesn’t stop either of you from stripping one another, and becoming one. You cling to one another in a sweet lovers embrace, and you continue well into the late hours of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As you approached the castle, it was even in worse shape than you left it. You look to Hector, as he does to you, and you quickly but carefully enter the fortress. You both make it to a throne room, and it’s not Carmilla who sits there, but a dark skinned male. He chuckles and points his dagger towards Hector.

“Heh, I was wondering when the other betrayer would show his face. You sure took your sweet time...” he directs his attention towards you. “Found someone that tarnished your mind even further, and still thinking like a child...a damn shame really.” He gets up and slowly approaches. “Let’s see who the strongest is, shall we?” He asks before snapping his fingers.

Creatures emerge from the shadows from behind him, and the group of various demons stop right behind him. Your group followed and stand behind you and Hector. As you took this man’s creatures in they had the true red colored eyes you were used to seeing. Hector moved to be in front of you.

“Stay hidden if you can. I don’t want you getting hurt.” He whispers to you before the two forge masters unleash their creatures against each other.

You do exactly as Hector advised and only peeked out when it was down to just the two of them. The creatures literally torn one another to shreds, and it seemed the two men were at a stalemate. Hector was just on the defense, where the other was attacking relentlessly.

“So what if I betrayed Dracula? He’s dead now, and honestly that’s what he wanted after losing what was worth living to him...the people responsible for harming him got what they deserved, and the world is still going. Issac why are you going down this path? It’s madness!” Hector declares, and pushes the man away.

“Maybe I am, or perhaps it is you who is mad? Having delusions that one can be happy? Loved? Such useless emotions to have, nothing good comes from that!” Issac shouts.

“You’re wrong.”

Issac looks to you, and smirks. “What would a small defenseless woman know? You have no business being in this discussion, or you saw the error of your ways, and want to be punished for it?” He asks as he ran towards you.

Hector runs to you as quickly as he can, feeling you had an idea. The eye contact you two share, just angers Issac even more, that he easily catches you and places you in a restraining hold. His weapon against your neck, his other arm around your middle, your only mobility in your legs, and some of your arms. Hector stops to not tempt the man, and he waits for the signal.

You felt like time stopped in that moment as you thought up ways to get out of this crazed man’s hold. “You talk of being pure, when you’re the furthest from it. Even though, you’re not a vampire, you sure do act like one.” You stare him dead in the eye from the corner of your’s. “You’re _insane_ , and drunk off of power.” You snarl before breaking the metatarsal bone in his right foot with the heel of your boot.

When he didn’t release you, a chill went down your spine, especially when he laughed. “Nice try, but pain is pleasure for me. Let’s see how you look all carved up by my blade?”

Before he could though, Hector rammed the claw of his hammer into Issac’s cranium. He falls easily onto his back, dead blood pooling around his head.

_No longer a boy in a man’s body...grown into someone who decides for himself._

You easily fall into Hector’s embrace, burying your face into his chest. He holds you close, his hand cradling your head the other rubbing your back. He kisses your temple, and continues to hold you until you calm down.

He wipes away any lingering tears, kisses your forehead, takes hold of your hand, grabs his hammer with the other, and walks you out without looking back. There was no need to, for all he saw was the future, and it was bright especially with you by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, this, this is what I call a good open end! Happy I created and finished this, but when I have enough to go on with the characters and existing plots, I do very well. Hope my lovely readers enjoyed this tale, and stay tuned as I have one for our lovely dhvampire Adrian as well!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having fun with this, and I hope you all are staying safe, and enjoy the tale!


End file.
